leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo DSi
|jtrans=Nintendo DSi |image=DSi White.png |caption=Nintendo DSi |jprelease=November 1, 2008 |narelease=April 5, 2009 |eurelease=April 3, 2009 |aurelease=April 2, 2009 |cnrelease=December 19, 2009 |korelease=April 15, 2010 |specs= *Dimensions: 74.9 mm long × 137 mm wide × 18.9-mm tall *Top Screen: A backlit, 3.25-inch, transmissive TFT color LCD, capable of displaying a total of 260,000 colors. *Touch Screen: Same specifications as top screen, but with a transparent analog touch screen. *Backlight brightness can be changed, but it cannot be turned off. It has five settings, from dimmest to brightest. *Battery: 3 to 14 hours of play on a three-hour charge; power-saving sleep mode; AC adapter. Battery life depends on the brightness setting. *RAM: 16 MB *Cameras: Two 0.3 megapixel digital cameras |congen=7 |pokegen= , , |type=Handheld |colors= |zw=yes |smw=yes |wk=yes }} The Nintendo DSi (Japanese: ニンテンドー Nintendo DSi) is the second redesign of the Nintendo DS, after the DS Lite. The system was released in Japan on November 1, 2008 in the colors matte black and white. It was released in Australia on April 2, 2009, in Europe on April 3, 2009, and in the United States on April 5, 2009. Initially, the white was replaced with blue in the Americas, however currently the white as well as pink are available. An upgraded version, the Nintendo DSi XL, was announced on October 29, 2009. Changes from Nintendo DS Lite * 12% thinner than DS Lite * Screens are 3.25 inches, an increase of .25 from DS Lite * Two 0.3-megapixel cameras inside and on the back of the system with a maximum resolution of 640x480 * Doubled main CPU clock rate (133 MHz in comparison to 67 MHz of the previous systems) * Four times as much RAM (16 MB in comparison to 4 MB of the previous systems) * Game Boy Advance slot has been removed * added to transfer photos and music between DSi, Wii, PC and digital cameras * Music playback for AAC music files * Record sounds with the microphone * Enhanced speakers and audio * Nintendo DSi Shop from which DSi applications can be bought using Nintendo Points * Free-to-download Opera Internet browser available at launch ** In later models this software, along with Flipnote Studio, is already installed * Power button relocated to below D-Pad * Stylus relocated to below SD card slot * New user interface similar to that of Wii * Integrated Photo Channel and music playback * Applications from the Nintendo DSi Shop are region-locked * Certain DS game-card games are region-locked on the DSi and later models, such as the Japanese versions of * The startup tone no longer differs on the owner's birthday * The sound changing button has been moved to the left-hand side. Game Boy Advance incompatibility The biggest change, perhaps, between the previous models and the DSi is the removal of the GBA port. This causes the system to be unable to play the Generation III games as well as other Game Boy Advance games. Because of the Generation IV games' use of dual-slot mode, the incompatibility makes it impossible to capture Pokémon of previous generations, and impossible to use Pal Park for migration of Pokémon from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and , or FireRed and LeafGreen. DSi-enhanced features DSi-enhanced game cartridges are DS games that have additional features when played on the Nintendo DSi or 3DS. can connect to and protected wireless networks and utilize the camera when using the Xtransceiver when played on a DSi or 3DS. However, they are also region-locked on these systems. Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | Core series RPG | style=" " | 2012 |} Gallery DSi Black.png|A Black Nintendo DSi DSi Pink.png|A Pink Nintendo DSi DSi Metallic Blue.png|A Metallic Blue Nintendo DSi DSi Blue.png|A Blue Nintendo DSi DSi Red.png|A Red Nintendo DSi DSi closed.png|Top view of DSi closed DSi SD slot.png|SD slot on the DSi DSi folded.png|DSi partially folded DSi-Blue-box.png|Blue DSi box Nintendo DSi open.png|DSi running the Sound Channel Special Pokémon editions A special DSi bundle featuring was announced by The Pokémon Company. The bundle includes a copy of either Pokémon Black or Pokémon White as well as a special DSi with and on it. The DSi will be colored black or white, depending on which Pokémon game is chosen. It was released in Japan on November 20, 2010. A similar bundle was also announced for Europe and was released on March 4, 2011. The bundle was also available in the United States in limited edition starting on March 6, 2011. Nintendo.no held a competition in 2010 to give a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky-themed DSi to whoever made the best piece of physical artwork of a Nintendo or Pokémon-themed Christmas landscape. The competition ended on January 10, 2010 and the winner was announced to be Mattis Jensen on January 23, 2010.http://www.nintendo.no/arkivet/sidearkiv/julelandskap See also *DSi on Nintendo's official site (Japanese) References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles es:Nintendo DS#Nintendo DSi fr:Nintendo DSi it:Nintendo DSi ja:ニンテンドーDSi zh:任天堂DSi